Pierre de touche
by Wynhilde
Summary: Deux ans après avoir rompu, Harry et Drago se retrouvent dans des circonstances familières : Drago est en danger, Harry le sauve. HP/DM CONTENU MATURE EXPLICITE


**Notes :**

Cette fiction est la traduction de Touchstone, par Faithwood, que je publie bien évidemment avec la permission de son auteur (qui est géniale et que j'adore).

Et encore une fois, un grand merci à Via, également géniale et adorée, pour sa relecture rapide de ce texte.

Vous avez vu un peu comment je suis productive en ce moment ? Evidemment, recevoir vos commentaires et encouragements est une grande motivation.

Je suis en train d'écrire un nouvel AS/S pour 30 Interdits, donc en principe, vous devriez me revoir en ces parages assez prochainement.

En attendant, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pierre de touche<strong>_

Il réalisa d'un coup : à un moment donné il était dans un endroit froid et sombre, et l'instant suivant, il savait qu'il rêvait. En avoir conscience n'aidait pas beaucoup ; il ne savait toujours pas où il était.

Il se sentait en sécurité, cela dit. Le lit était tiède, les couvertures sentaient le propre et le frais, l'air était d'une température plaisante. Il y avait une cheminée pas loin, les flammes bleu pâle dansaient gaiement, répandant un air frais plutôt que de la chaleur. Une petite table et quelques chaises en bois étaient placées dans un coin ; les pieds des chaises avaient l'air bancal et nerveux, comme s'ils étaient terrifiés que quelqu'un essaie de s'asseoir, ce qui signerait clairement leur arrêt de mort. Une vieille commode en noisetier sur laquelle était posée une horloge décorative se trouvait à droite des chaises. L'aiguille des secondes défilait lentement, comme si elle traînait exprès, trop paresseuse pour se soucier d'être exacte.

Les murs n'étaient pas des murs du tout, mais de la toile gris sale ; il était dans une tente, indubitablement. Il y avait une fenêtre peinte près de l'entrée, qui affichait un jour ensoleillé, avec une légère brise qui caressait la cime des arbres et perturbait la surface d'un lac trop bleu.

Drago s'assit. Le mouvement brusque envoya un éclair de douleur dans son crâne, et il porta la main à son front. Le sang lui cognait aux tempes, comme ça le faisait normalement quand on gardait le lit pour plusieurs jours. Son doigt rencontra une espèce de croûte et il paniqua avant de se rappeler que c'était la consistance que prenait le baume guérisseur sur une blessure.

La tente s'entrouvrit et une vague d'air chaud s'y engouffra en même temps que Harry Potter.

Potter se figea et le fixa.

« Merci Merlin, respira-t-il. Tu es réveillé. »

Le visage de Potter brisa quelque chose en lui et il fut soudain inondé de souvenirs. Ce qui s'était passé au cours de ces deux jours brumeux mais horribles défila devant ses yeux. Il se rappela du faciès terrifiant de Fenrir Greyback quand il avait attrapé son poignet et les avait fait transplaner ; le corps de Drago avait obéi à chacun de ses ordres, même si son esprit y résistait de toutes ses forces. Le sentiment de vague félicité et de bonne volonté avait gagné ; l'Imperius avait dérobé sa volonté. Il se rappela la caverne, le repaire de Greyback, il y faisait froid et ça puait le sang et la pourriture. Il se rappela comment les yeux de Greyback étaient devenus affamés quand le soleil s'était couché. Drago s'était recroquevillé dans un coin, sans défense mais sans ressentir de peur, parce qu'on lui avait ordonné de ne pas avoir peur quand Greyback s'était approché, ses dents jaunes trop près de la joue de Drago.

Mais alors Greyback avait volé en arrière et Potter s'était tenu à l'entrée de la caverne, la baguette à la main et de la fureur dans les yeux. S'il avait été capable de ressentir quoi que ce soit, Drago aurait peut-être été soulagé.

La peur qu'il n'avait pas été autorisé à ressentir alors l'assaillit désormais.

« Il m'a mordu, » hoqueta-t-il.

Il porta à nouveau ses doigts à son front.

« Est-ce qu'il m'a mordu ? »

Potter se précipita auprès de lui.

« Non. Non, il ne t'a pas mordu. Ne touche pas ça. »

Potter emprisonna la main de Drago dans les siennes et l'ôta de son visage. Les mains de Potter étaient chaudes, leur contact réconfortant, comme s'il suffisait à faire disparaître la crasse de Greyback.

« Il ne t'a pas fait de mal, dit Potter. Il voulait l'or de ton père. Tu avais plus de valeur intact. »

Sa voix lui avait manqué, réalisa Drago. Plus que tout, la voix de Potter lui avait manquée. Elle était tellement apaisante quand il parlait doucement, si riche quand il était en colère, basse et vibrante quand il était excité. Ça faisait presque deux ans qu'il n'avait pas vu Potter ; il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il lui avait manqué. Le toucher n'avait jamais été aussi rassurant. Il se délectait de la tiédeur de ses mains ; il espérait que Potter les lui laisserait un petit moment.

« Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de très rationnel. Je crois qu'il a vite oublié son plan. »

Fenrir voulait me manger. Le cœur de Drago battait trop vite. Il se força à se calmer.

« Il n'a pas eu le temps de te mordre, pour autant. J'ai vérifié. »

Drago baissa les yeux vers ses genoux. Il portait un pyjama en flanelle qui n'était clairement pas à lui. Potter devait l'avoir déshabillé, examiné, et rhabillé. Il se demanda ce que Potter avait ressenti alors. Est-ce qu'il avait contemplé sa peau en se rappelant le temps où il y passait sa langue ? Ou bien est-ce qu'il était resté froid, concentré sur ce qu'il devait faire ?

« Où est-ce qu'on est ? demanda Drago, désireux d'arrêter de penser aux mains de Potter sur son corps dévêtu, le touchant pendant son sommeil. Où est-ce qu'il est ? Pourquoi je suis pas à Ste Mangouste ? »

Potter serra brièvement sa main dans les siennes.

« Je te dirai tout, mais d'abord il faut que tu me dises comment tu te sens. Tu as dû te cogner la tête sacrément fort ; je n'arrivais pas à te réveiller. Ça fait presque deux jours. »

Les doigts de Potter se posèrent sur le menton de Drago.

« Regarde-moi. »

Drago le regarda, obéissant malgré lui.

Potter étudia ses yeux, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, une éternité auparavant ; à l'époque, l'examen attentif du visage de Drago se terminait par un baiser. C'était peu probable que Potter l'embrasse désormais.

« Est-ce que tu as la tête qui tourne ? demanda Potter. La nausée ? »

« Non. Faim. Fatigué. »

Potter fit une grimace et se leva brusquement. Drago eut froid en étant privé de la chaleur du corps de Potter ; il pouvait toujours sentir ses doigts sur son menton.

« C'est bien, dit Potter. Mais pour tout dire, je n'ai rien à manger. »

Il gagna la table dans le coin et y ramassa une petite bourse noire, où on aurait pu ranger une poignée de Gallions. La moitié de son bras y disparut quand il se mit à farfouiller à l'intérieur.

Il revint aux côtés de Drago avec deux fioles, un tube de baume et de la gaze.

« Tiens, bois ça. »

Potter lui tendit une fiole remplie d'un liquide jaunâtre. Il fallut un moment à Drago pour reconnaître la potion. Daphné Greengrass en buvait tous les matins à Poudlard, et ensuite, elle ne mangeait pratiquement rien de la journée. Elle avait fini par tomber malade ; la potion pouvait servir de substitut temporaire à la nourriture, mais on ne pouvait pas s'en contenter indéfiniment.

Drago en but une gorgée et se sentit instantanément mieux, comme s'il venait de vider un bol de soupe brûlante.

Potter déboucha l'autre fiole et humidifia la bande de gaze avec la potion verte qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. C'était pour dissoudre le baume qu'il y avait sur le front de Drago.

« Il faut que j'inspecte la blessure, dit Potter, comme pour se justifier tandis que ses doigts écartaient une mèche du front de Drago, délicatement, effleurant à peine sa peau. Drago sentit la chair de poule le gagner.

« La blessure n'avait pas l'air si terrible, dit Potter en nettoyant le baume, mais elle t'a joliment mis K.O. »

Les yeux de Potter étaient fixés sur son front, de façon si intense qu'il semblait qu'il faisait exprès de ne pas croiser son regard. Il aurait été sage de l'imiter et de détourner les yeux de son visage, mais Drago balaya du regard ses cheveux noirs qui avaient l'air plus sauvages que jamais, ses pommettes, sa mâchoire, ses lèvres, et les lunettes rondes que Drago avait parfois ôtées lentement et posées de côté, juste pour faire savoir à Potter qu'il était sur le point de l'embrasser éperdument et le laisser mariner un peu.

Son front piquait et Drago grimaça.

« Désolé, dit Potter. »

Son regard croisa celui de Drago un bref instant. Son visage était si proche que Drago n'aurait eu qu'à se pencher un petit peu pour l'embrasser.

Il écarta cette pensée et demanda :

« Tu as essayé de le soigner avec Episkey ? Ca n'a pas marché ? »

Drago se posait la question. Le baume était utilisé quand le blessé avait subi un maléfice et qu'il y avait un risque d'infection. S'il s'était juste cogné la tête, un simple sortilège guérisseur aurait dû suffire. Il n'aurait pas dû être inconscient durant deux jours.

Potter ne répondit rien et serra juste les lèvres. Il avait un air d'excuse.

« Tu n'as pas de baguette, réalisa Drago. »

Sa main droite frémit.

« Greyback est là dehors, et tu n'as pas de baguette.

— Greyback est mort, dit Potter avec calme. »

Le bout de ses doigts était dans les cheveux de Drago et les caressait. Drago se demanda s'il s'en rendait compte.

« On se battait, continua Potter. Les sorts volaient en tous sens, et cognaient sur les murs de la caverne. Celle-ci était prête à s'écrouler. J'ai fait disparaître sa baguette et il s'est jeté sur moi. J'ai perdu ma baguette dans la bataille. Il y avait des rochers et de la poussière partout. Je l'ai mis hors de combat, je t'ai attrapé et je me suis précipité dehors. Il a été enterré à l'intérieur, et ma baguette aussi. »

« C'est un loup-garou, Potter. Ils sont résistants. Il se pourrait qu'il ne soit pas mort. »

Potter secoua la tête.

« Tu étais sous Imperius, non ? Personne n'a annulé le sort mais tu ne le ressens plus. Le sort est mort avec lui. »

« Oui. »

La volonté de Drago avait disparu avant que Greyback ne se saisisse de lui dans le Chemin de Traverse. Il devait lui avoir lancé le sortilège alors qu'il lui tournait le dos. En plein jour ; tout était arrivé si vite.

« Mais peut-être que le sort s'est annulé quand tu as fait disparaître sa baguette.

— Ca ne marche pas comme ça. »

La voix de Potter était dure.

« Greyback est mort, j'en suis sûr, dit-il de façon définitive. Ta blessure cicatrise, ajouta-t-il en attrapant le tube. Je vais remettre un peu de baume, juste au cas où. »

Cela prit un moment avant que Drago ne réalise que c'était une question ; Potter avait l'air incertain. Drago hocha la tête.

« Je suis pas franchement un guérisseur, soupira Potter. »

Ses gestes étaient doux et assurés, et Drago voulait lui dire qu'il s'en sortait très honorablement, mais Potter s'était montré cassant juste avant, et Drago n'avait pas envie de lui faire un compliment.

« Voilà. »

Potter contempla son œuvre en fronçant les sourcils, et puis s'essuya la main sur la gaze.

« Une fois qu'on sera rentré, un vrai guérisseur arrangera ça en un tour de main. A moins que tu ne préfères avoir une cicatrice. »

Potter sourit et Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retour.

« On est coincé ici ? demanda-t-il.

— Légèrement coincé, oui. »

Potter avait l'air mécontent.

« Est-ce que personne ne sait où tu es ? Tes amis ? Les Aurors ? »

Potter ramassa les potions et se leva.

« Pas encore, » dit-il.

Il revint à la table et rangea les potions, les balançant sans ménagement dans la bourse.

« Ta mère m'a contacté dès qu'elle a reçu le hibou de Greyback. Ils ne voulaient pas impliquer d'Auror. J'ai parlé à quelques Mangemorts à Azkaban et j'ai pu retrouver comme ça quelques membres de la meute de Greyback. L'un d'entre eux avait déjà été dans son repaire. Il ne savait pas où c'était, mais il m'a montré ses souvenirs. »

Potter s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Avec un peu de persuasion, ajouta-t-il sombrement. J'ai transplané près de la caverne, plus ou moins à l'aveuglette. Ça ne va pas être facile de retrouver mes traces. Mais ils y arriveront, j'en suis sûr. »

Potter se tourna vers lui et lui fit un sourire rassurant.

« Ca n'a plus vraiment d'importance maintenant, hein ? On remballera demain et on partira à pied. Je sais pas trop où on est, mais c'est sûrement pas le bout du monde. Au pire, on tombera bien sur des Moldus et on empruntera un téléphone. »

Drago digéra lentement les informations. Sa mère avait appelé Potter et il était arrivé en courant. Est-ce qu'il en aurait fait autant pour quelqu'un d'autre ? Probablement.

« Tu fais un sacré héros, dit Drago, ses lèvres se courbant vers le haut. Tu ne pouvais pas me porter jusque Londres ? »

Potter renifla.

« Je t'ai assez porté comme ça. Tu pèses une tonne. »

Drago grimaça. Il aurait préféré ne pas être porté. Il aurait préféré ne pas avoir été kidnappé, aussi. Il n'était pas vraiment certain de comment il prenait le fait d'être coincé avec Potter pour la nuit.

« Il est clair que tu n'es pas en forme, Potter, répliqua-t-il. Je suis aussi léger qu'une plume.

— Bon, la prochaine fois que je me précipite à ton secours, je me rappellerai de boire une Potion Fortifiante.

— Espérons qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. Ça devient répétitif. »

Drago lui jeta un regard en coin. Il dit merci avec les yeux, mais Potter ne le regardait même pas.

« Il y a une salle de bains par là, dit Potter en montrant une porte à la droite de Drago. Si tu veux prendre une douche. Mais fais gaffe à ton front quand même. Et… »

Potter fit la moue.

« Appelle-moi si tu te sens mal. »

Drago hocha la tête, se payant le luxe d'un fantasme l'espace de quelques secondes : il serait dans la douche, appelant à l'aide, et Potter se précipiterait à l'intérieur. Potter se rendrait compte que Drago avait menti et qu'il ne se sentait pas mal, mais Drago serait nu et Potter serait dans ses bras, alors ça n'aurait plus vraiment d'importance.

Potter marcha jusqu'à la commode qui se trouvait entre le lit et la table.

« Je ne crois pas avoir d'autres vêtements que je puisse te prêter. J'ai une chemise et un pantalon de rechange, mais tu en auras besoin pour demain. Et, heu, un caleçon propre, mais c'est aussi pour demain. »

Il ouvrit un tiroir et en tira un tee-shirt vert atroce, si long et large qu'on aurait dit qu'il avait appartenu à une baleine.

« J'ai ça. Si tu veux mettre autre chose que ton pyjama. »

Drago fixa le tee-shirt. C'était à Dudley, disait Potter à chaque fois que Drago faisait un commentaire à propos d'un vêtement vraiment horrible. Potter dormait toujours avec ce genre de trucs. Drago ne le lui avait jamais dit, mais il aimait ces tee-shirts. Ils étaient vieux et déteints, mais doux et larges ; c'était si simple pour les mains de Drago de se glisser en dessous, pour toucher les cuisses et les hanches de Potter, son ventre et sa poitrine.

« Promets-moi juste que je n'aurais pas à porter un jean à Dudley demain, dit Drago. »

Les lèvres de Potter frémirent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'une toge, alors ? »

Drago grogna.

« Je me rends compte que mes habits sont probablement dégueu, mais je préfère encore ça. »

Potter secoua la tête.

« C'est un pantalon très bien, pour être honnête. Acheté à Twilfitt et Tatting's. »

Potter détourna le regard.

« C'est toi qui l'avais choisi, si je me rappelle bien. »

Drago s'en rappelait aussi. Il se rappelait que Potter avait été si sexy ce jour-là ; sans chemise, avec seulement un pantalon noir moulant. Ça avait rendu Drago fou et il avait fait une fellation à Potter, là, dans la boutique, derrière le rideau. Potter avait agrippé sa tête et s'était vidé dans sa bouche au bout de quelques minutes. Il semblait que ce pantalon se trouvait désormais dans une tente, réduite et rangée dans une bourse au fond de la poche de Potter.

Potter s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Je n'ai rien à manger, mais j'ai des Bièraubeurre, si ça te tente. »

Drago hocha la tête.

« Après la douche.

— D'accord. Je sors un peu. »

Potter fit un geste inutile en direction de la sortie de la tente.

« Appelle-moi si tu as besoin. »

Il attrapa la bourse, jeta un regard à Drago et puis se détourna et sortit. Il était possible qu'il soit pressé d'échapper à la présence de Drago.

Drago se tira du lit, et son mal de tête augmenta. Il était si étourdi quand il se leva qu'il eut presqu'envie d'appeler Potter. Ses lèvres restèrent closes, cependant, et le vertige passa rapidement.

La salle de bain était petite mais entièrement magique. La température de l'eau obéissait à ses désirs, le savon lui sauta dans la main, et le rideau de douche s'agrippait au mur comme s'il était déterminé à faire barrage contre des intrus imaginaires.

Après s'être rafraîchi, Drago enfila le tee-shirt que Potter lui avait passé. Il caressa le tissu doux en essayant de ne pas se rappeler quand Potter le portait alors qu'il dormait à côté de lui. Le lit était tentant mais Drago enfila un peignoir qu'il avait trouvé accroché à la porte de la salle de bain et sortit de la tente à la recherche de Potter.

Le soleil était en train de se coucher mais il faisait toujours bon. Une petite brise ébouriffa ses cheveux d'une façon tout à fait plaisante. Potter était assis sur une vieille et large souche, un peu plus loin. Il lui tendit une bouteille de Bièraubeurre quand Drago s'assit à côté de lui.

« C'est tiède, dit-il, mais c'est meilleur qu'une potion. »

Drago décapsula la bouteille et prit une gorgée. Il était d'accord avec Potter.

La faible lumière du soleil couchant tapait sur les armatures en métal de la tente. Celle-ci était plus petite vue de l'extérieure. Elle était d'un vert foncé qui se confondait aisément avec le feuillage. On aurait dit que la magie la faisait scintiller. Elle devait être ensorcelée pour repousser les indésirables.

« Comment tu l'as montée sans baguette ? demanda Drago en pointant vers la tente.

— Je lui ai hurlé Erecto dessus pendant une minute. Je pense qu'elle a pris pitié de moi. »

Drago sourit.

« On sait que tu peux faire de la magie sans baguette en cas d'urgence. »

Potter se raidit et Drago regretta ses paroles. Potter avait fait apparaitre du lubrifiant sans baguette pour leur première fois ensemble. Drago avait loué une chambre au Chaudron Baveur après que Potter ait témoigné à son procès, et ils avaient passé la nuit là. Ça avait été des heures avec les nerfs à fleur de peau, pleines d'explorations et de ratages, mais aussi de fabuleuses découvertes. Drago s'était dit à lui-même qu'il ne le faisait que par gratitude, mais il soupçonnait que Potter aurait refusé si ça avait été la vérité. Parfois, il lui semblait que Potter le comprenait mieux qu'il ne se comprenait lui-même.

« Hermione a jeté tellement de sorts sur cette tente que je crois que la magie fonctionne toute seule, finit par dire Potter.

— J'ai remarqué, répondit Drago en prenant une gorgée de Bièraubeurre. Il n'y aurait pas de la bouffe qu'elle aurait oubliée dans la cuisine ?

— Ca ne serait plus bon, de toute façon Je prends cette bourse avec moi quand j'y pense, mais ça faisait au moins un an que je n'avais pas utilisé cette tente.

— Tu n'as jamais pensé à prendre une baguette de secours ? »

La mâchoire de Potter frémit. Il n'avait jamais aimé les critiques.

« C'est dangereux, tu sais, dit-il. Il y a des gens qui ont lancé des sorts sur leurs pieds en faisant accidentellement passer la magie dans la baguette qui se trouvait dans leur poche, et pas seulement celle qu'ils tenaient à la main.

— Des contes de bonne femme.

— Règles de sécurité de base. Je ne prends pas de risque. J'ai besoin de mes pieds. Et puis, je me débrouille très bien sans baguette, non ? »

Le ton de Potter était dur ; il ne se vantait pas, il essayait seulement de se défendre.

« Tu m'as rafistolé, c'est vrai. Il faut encore qu'on voie si ça a marché. »

Drago le taquinait, mais les yeux de Potter se posèrent sur son front.

« Comment tu te sens ? Ca fait mal ? »

Sa main fit un mouvement vers le haut, comme pour toucher la blessure, mais il se ravisa.

« Je vais bien, Potter. Ce n'est pas franchement une blessure grave.

— Tu es resté inconscient presque deux jours. J'aurais dit que c'était grave. »

Drago secoua la tête. Maintenant que son esprit était éclairci, il était plus facile de tirer des conclusions.

« Greyback m'avait ordonné de resté éveillé et de monter la garde. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Pendant deux jours. Ça, plus la magie noire, ça m'a vidé de mes forces. J'étais simplement épuisé. »

Potter n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

« Je m'y connais un peu plus que toi en matière de soins, » ajouta Drago.

Il avait passé presqu'un an à travailler comme apprenti à Ste Mangouste, mais il avait perdu tout intérêt dans le métier de guérisseur après sa rupture avec Potter. Un besoin de tourner la page sur ce chapitre de sa vie. Il était un Malefoy ; il n'était pas censé devenir guérisseur, ou partager sa vie avec Harry Potter. Ça avait été une année faite de rêves impossibles.

« J'aurais voulu te trouver plus tôt, dit Potter.

— Oui, bon, j'aurais voulu ne pas être enlevé. On ne peut pas toujours avoir ce qu'on veut, si ?

— On dirait. »

Potter contempla la bouteille dans ses mains.

« Tu devrais aller t'allonger. On a une longue route à faire demain. »

Drago faillit protester, par principe ; il était encore tôt. Mais ses membres étaient lourds et il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Et Potter semblait décidé à faire la tête. Drago avait peur que s'ils continuaient à parler ils finissent par se disputer, et il était trop épuisé pour ça. Qu'est-ce qu'ils auraient pu se dire, de toute façon, qui n'avait pas été dit deux ans auparavant ? Rien n'avait changé. Au mieux, le gouffre entre eux s'était encore élargi.

Il hocha la tête, souhaita une bonne nuit à Potter, et rentra dans la tente. Il eut à peine la force d'enlever le peignoir avant de s'effondrer sur le lit et de s'endormir.

Il lui sembla qu'à peine une minute s'était écoulée quand le lit bougea et le réveilla. Cela faisait plus d'une minute, cependant : il faisait noir dehors. Les fausses fenêtres peintes étaient couvertes d'étoiles. Même la lumière bleue de la cheminée semblait s'être atténuée.

Le lit bougea encore et Drago ferma les yeux. Il avait pensé que cela risquait d'arriver. Il n'y avait qu'un seul lit dans la tente et Potter ne pouvait pas en faire apparaître un autre. Drago savait qu'il aurait dû l'ignorer et rester tel qu'il était, tourné sur le côté, mais Potter était couché à côté de lui et Drago ne parvenait pas à faire semblant que ce n'était pas le cas.

Il se retourna lentement et fit face à Potter.

« Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, » dit Potter aussitôt.

Il était allongé sur le dos et jeta un regard rapide à Drago.

« Rendors-toi.

— Ca ne marche pas vraiment comme ça, Potter. Je suis totalement réveillé, là. Mais je suppose que je pourrais fermer les yeux et faire semblant de dormir si ça te fait plaisir. »

La peau de Potter était d'une pâleur mortelle dans la lumière bleutée de la cheminée. Ça le faisait paraître plus jeune qu'il n'était.

« Il faut vraiment qu'on se lève tôt demain, répondit-il avec un agacement non dissimulé. Il fait incroyablement chaud et si on ne retrouve pas la civilisation avant midi, la chaleur sera insupportable. Qu'est-ce qui se passera si tu te sens mal ? Je ne pense pas que je parviendrai à rétrécir la tente et à la mettre dans ma poche. Elle a une sacrée volonté. Et je suis sûr que Greyback a choisi cet endroit, où qu'il soit, pour une raison. Il y a certainement d'autres loups-garous sauvages aux alentours. J'ai besoin que tu sois en bonne forme. On pourrait avoir besoin de courir. Je n'ai pas de baguette ; je ne peux pas nous protéger… Non. »

Drago s'était soulevé sur un coude et avait pressé la paume de sa main sur la poitrine de Potter.

« Tu devrais te calmer.

— Me calmer ? Tu as failli mourir, Drago. Tu t'en rends compte ? »

Drago pouvait sentir le cœur de Potter battre contre sa main.

« Je savais que tu me sauverais, » dit-il.

Et c'était vrai. Même sous Imperius, ne pensant à rien et ne s'inquiétant pas, il avait su qu'il devait s'attendre à voir Potter arriver.

« J'ai presque failli ne pas y réussir, dit Potter avec difficulté. J'ai perdu ma baguette. Si ça c'était pas stupide ? Il a attrapé mon poignet et la baguette est tombée, je n'ai même pas pu voir où. J'ai cru que c'était la fin. J'ai cru que j'avais échoué. J'ai cru qu'il nous tuerait tous les deux. Nous transformerait, nous mangerait. Merlin sait dans quel ordre.

— Mais tu n'as pas échoué. »

Potter avala sa salive et détourna le regard.

« Non, je… je l'ai tué. Avec une pierre. Elle s'est retrouvée dans ma main soudain, une grosse pierre pointue. Ça a fait éclater sa tête. Et il est mort, aussi simplement que ça. »

Drago tressaillit mais essaya de ne pas le montrer. Quand Potter lui avait dit que Greyback était mort, en en étant aussi certain, Drago avait soupçonné quelque chose dans ce genre-là.

« C'était quelqu'un d'horrible, Potter. On serait mort si tu n'avais pas fait ça.

— Je sais. »

Potter soupira. Sa poitrine se souleva et retomba brusquement contre la paume de Drago.

« Je sais. Mais je n'arrête pas de revoir son visage dans ma tête. La façon dont il s'est figé, comme son regard était vide. »

Drago était perdu. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça, comment faire pour réconforter Potter alors que tout ce qu'il avait à sa disposition c'était des mots creux. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qu'il puisse faire, alors il se pencha et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Potter. Deux années disparurent en un instant et tous les sentiments refoulés revinrent, plus forts que jamais, lui donnant l'impression d'étouffer du besoin de Potter.

Celui-ci le repoussa, les yeux accusateurs.

« Non. S'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça. »

La colère monta en Drago, même si Potter avait réagi exactement de la manière à laquelle il s'était attendu.

« Et pourquoi ? J'ai failli mourir, tu as tué quelqu'un, est-ce qu'on n'a pas le droit à un peu de réconfort ? Est-ce qu'on ne peut pas, juste pour une nuit, faire comme si…

— Comme si ? »

La lumière du feu se reflétait dans les yeux de Potter.

« Comme si tu n'allais pas te marier ? »

Les mots de Potter étaient acérés comme un poignard.

« Qui t'a dit ça ? demanda Drago doucement.

— Quelle importance ? C'est vrai, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je n'ai pas encore fait ma demande. »

En y réfléchissant, c'était hors-propos, mais Drago voulait que Potter le sache. La nouvelle s'était répandue trop rapidement. Drago n'était pas prêt à ce que les gens l'apprennent. Il était en train de choisir la bague de fiançailles sur le Chemin de Traverse quand Greyback l'avait attrapé. Drago ne savait pas quel genre de bague acheter. Il ne savait pas ce qu'Astoria aimerait. Il la connaissait si peu. Elle ferait une bonne épouse, tout le monde était d'accord là-dessus. Si on regardait les choses rationnellement, ils avaient raison. Mais parfois, Drago n'était même pas sûr de ce que cela voulait dire. Il ne savait même pas si elle l'appréciait vraiment ou si quelqu'un l'avait juste convaincue qu'il ferait un bon mari.

« Mais tu en as l'intention. C'est ce que tu as toujours voulu : une sorcière de sang pur pour faire des petits bébés Malefoy. Un rêve qui devient réalité. »

L'amertume dans la voix de Potter était si familière qu'elle rappela à Drago des souvenirs qu'il avait longtemps cherché à oublier.

Il s'écarta brusquement et s'allongea sur le dos.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Tu le sais.

— J'ai pas envie d'avoir de nouveau cette conversation. »

Potter semblait davantage las qu'en colère.

« Je connais ça par cœur, non ? C'est pas ce que tu veux, c'est ce que tu dois. Tu veux de moi, mais pas assez pour partager ta vie avec moi. Ou, pire encore, dire aux gens qu'on est ensemble. Qu'est-ce que je suis bête de me plaindre.

— Je vois que tu n'es toujours pas rentré dans le monde des adultes. »

Les yeux de Drago piquaient, et sa gorge aussi.

« Je comprends pas comment tu peux vivre avec la tête dans les nuages comme ça. A quoi tu t'attendais ? On proclame au monde qu'on est ensemble et on vit heureux jusqu'à la fin de nos jours ? C'est sûr que tout le monde nous prendrait au sérieux et nous respecterait. Nos vies ne deviendraient certainement pas un enfer. On pourrait faire des grandes fêtes à Noël et inviter tous nos amis. Granger et mon père se bourrerait la gueule ensemble et chanteraient des chansons à boire.

— Je sais pourquoi tu penses comme ça. Tu ne nous as jamais pris au sérieux. »

Drago lui jeta un regard perçant.

« Je nous prenais très au sérieux. C'est toi qui voulais nous offrir en pâture au public, nous laisser ridiculiser. Cette relation était notre secret, ça aurait pu rester comme ça.

— Et bien, c'est resté notre secret. Félicitations. Tu as gagné.

— Oui. »

Drago ferma les yeux.

« J'ai gagné. »

Il se demanda s'il était possible qu'il se rendorme après ça. C'était ce qu'il voulait, mais son esprit était totalement éveillé, occupé à débattre, à réécrire l'histoire. Il aurait dû continuer à se taire, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait pas empêcher les mots de franchir ses lèvres.

« Tu comprends toujours pas. T'as jamais compris. Les choses auraient fini de la même façon, Potter, même si on avait fait comme tu voulais. Ça n'aurait rien changé, ça aurait juste retardé l'inévitable. »

Potter resta silencieux si longtemps que Drago pensa qu'il s'était endormi. Il avait l'air énervé quand il se décida finalement à parler.

« On a rompu parce qu'il était clair que tu comptais te marier de façon respectable et perpétuer le nom des Malefoy. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de place pour moi dans ce scénario. Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas, au juste ? »

Drago avait un nœud dans le ventre. Deux ans auparavant, il aurait dit à Potter de grandir ; il se serait levé et serait parti, et aurait laissé Potter croire ce qu'il voulait. Le laisser croire tout ce qu'il avait dit sous le coup de la colère. Mais maintenant il voulait juste que Potter comprenne.

« C'est pas ça la raison pour laquelle on a rompu, dit-il doucement. On a rompu parce que notre histoire était condamnée, depuis le début. Je l'ai juste fait avant qu'on ait à subir cette mascarade que tu voulais tellement. Avant que tu dises à tout le monde qu'on était ensemble. Avant que je sois forcé de les écouter dire à quel point je n'étais pas la bonne personne pour toi, que je ne te méritais pas. Avant d'être obligé de te voir changer d'avis, et décider qu'ils avaient raison. Au moins, comme ça, il me reste des options ; si on avait fait comme tu voulais, j'aurais tout perdu. Et alors, je t'aurais détesté et c'est la dernière chose que je voulais. »

Potter fut sur lui en une fraction de seconde ; il l'attrapa par l'épaule et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. C'était pathétique, mais le corps de Drago réagit, en dépit de la colère de Potter, ou peut-être à cause d'elle. Dans des moments comme celui-là, quand les émotions étaient transparentes sur son visage et dans ses yeux, Potter lui coupait le souffle.

« Comment tu oses me dire ça. Après deux ans. C'est toi qui as mis fin à notre histoire. Et maintenant tu veux me faire croire que c'était de ma faute ? A cause de quelque chose qui n'est même pas arrivé ? Quelque chose que j'aurais hypothétiquement pu faire dans le futur ?

— Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était ta faute. Je t'ai juste donné les faits. Nous sommes qui nous sommes et ça ne changera jamais. Ce n'est la faute de personne, c'est juste comme ça.

— Et tu dis que tu nous prenais au sérieux.

— Moi oui, les autres ne nous auraient pas pris au sérieux.

— Les autres peuvent aller se faire foutre. »

Drago eut un rire désenchanté.

« Mais tu te mens à toi-même, Potter. Est-ce que tu peux dire avec honnêteté que tes amis et ta famille ne seraient pas horrifiés si tu leur disais que tu te tapes un sorcier ? Et un ancien Mangemort en plus ? Qu'est-ce que tes collègues diraient ? Le public ? Tu pourrais bien crier « qu'ils aillent se faire foutre » pendant un temps, mais ça finirait par te bouffer. Ça nous boufferait tous les deux. Et un jour, tu te réveillerais et tu réaliserais qu'ils avaient raison tout du long, et que ça n'en valait juste pas la peine. Et alors on se détesterait pour de bon. »

Potter respirait fort, ses yeux étaient sombres et scrutaient le visage de Drago.

« Je te déteste maintenant. »

Il le dit avant tant de conviction que Drago le crut. Il n'eut pas le temps de se sentir blessé, cependant : la seconde d'après, Potter l'embrassa, sa langue brûlante dans la bouche de Drago, se l'appropriant avec désespoir.

La main de Drago vola jusqu'à son dos, agrippa le bord de son tee-shirt et se fraya un chemin en dessous pour caresser la peau tiède.

« Tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas… » chuchota-t-il entre deux baisers.

Mais Potter ne le laissa pas parler :

« Tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi, » psalmodia-t-il tandis que ses lèvres glissaient dans le cou de Drago, déposant des baisers mouillés sous son oreille.

Le corps de Drago s'arc-bouta contre Potter tandis que celui-ci utilisait sa bouche et ses dents sur tous les points sensibles de Drago. Ses doigts étaient passés sous le tee-shirt de Drago, et il caressait ses côtes si légèrement que ça chatouillait presque. Il remonta ensuite pour pincer un téton, tirant dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il durcisse, envoyant des étincelles de plaisir jusque dans le sexe de Drago.

Et puis sa bouche fut sur la sienne à nouveau, et sa main descendit, passa ses poils pubiens et ses testicules, caressant en dessous et puis remontant pour serrer la base de son pénis.

Avec un frisson, Drago réalisa que la main de Potter était lubrifiée ; elle allait et venait avec facilité, Potter s'arrêtant parfois pour toucher de son pouce l'extrémité sensible de son gland, avant de redescendre à nouveau. Un gémissement monta de sa gorge quand Drago réalisa ce que Potter avait l'intention de faire. Tout chez Potter lui avait manqué, mais être en lui était ce qui lui avait manqué le plus. Cela faisait déjà des mois qu'ils étaient ensemble quand Potter lui avait laissé faire ça pour la première fois. Ça avait toujours donné à Drago l'impression d'une petite victoire : que Potter lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour le laisser accéder à son corps dans son intégralité.

Potter arracha sa bouche à Drago et passa une jambe au-dessus de ses hanches, l'enfourchant et repoussant les couvertures d'un même mouvement fluide.

Sa respiration était erratique quand il passa une main derrière lui pour reprendre possession du sexe lubrifié de Drago. En le regardant droit dans les yeux, Drago prit ses fesses dans les mains et les écarta. Il rompit le regard quand le bout de son sexe se pressa contre l'entrée du corps de Potter, le pénétrant lentement. Le monde tournoya autour de lui et Drago ferma les yeux, n'osant même plus respirer tandis que Potter se laissait glisser sur lui, si serré autour de lui que c'en était presque trop.

La caresse de ses cheveux contre le front de Drago lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Potter était penché sur lui, les lèvres entrouvertes, son souffle chaud caressant le visage de Drago.

« Putain, » murmura Potter.

Ses yeux étaient mi-clos. Drago fit courir ses mains sur sa peau, caressant son dos ; il aurait voulu que Potter ait enlevé sa chemise.

« Ca va ? »

Potter hocha la tête mais ne parla pas tout de suite.

« Ca fait un moment, dit-il enfin, scrutant Drago de ses yeux verts. Deux ans, je dirais. »

Il eut un petit sourire triste.

« Il n'y a eu personne pour moi non plus, » se hâta de répondre Drago.

C'était capital soudain de dire ça à Potter.

« Jamais. »

Potter avait été son premier et il n'y avait eu personne depuis. Potter le regarda un long moment avant d'appuyer son front contre celui de Drago.

« Tes jambes, chuchota-t-il. »

Le corps de Drago obéit sans se poser de questions. Il plia précautionneusement les genoux, levant un peu les hanches pour s'enfoncer plus profondément en Potter. Il étudia son visage à la recherche d'une expression de douleur, tandis qu'il massait ses fesses de façon apaisante. Potter laissa échapper quelque chose à mi-chemin entre le soupir et le gémissement, et cambra sa colonne vertébrale. Il bougea de façon expérimentale pour commencer, puis avec davantage d'assurance. Drago se laissa envahir par cette sensation qu'il pensait ne plus jamais connaître. Potter bougeait lentement, ne se retirant qu'un tout petit peu avant de se laisser à nouveau glisser sur Drago. Celui-ci se laissa diriger par lui, bougeant ses hanches au rythme imposé par Potter.

Heureusement, c'était lent ; Drago n'aurait pas pu tenir si Potter avait été plus vite. Il essaya de s'occuper l'esprit en pensant à des ingrédients de potion pour tenir plus longtemps, mais Potter l'embrassa à nouveau, des baisers mouillés, pleins de langue et de dents et de respirations brûlantes, et toute pensée rationnelle déserta l'esprit de Drago.

Son orgasme monta lentement ; il était en équilibre sur la ligne quand Potter accéléra, haletant contre la bouche de Drago. Il pouvait sentir le sexe de Potter, lourd, chaud et collant, frotter sur son ventre. Les hanches de Drago se soulevèrent toutes seules, une fois, deux fois, et tout son corps trembla quand il jouit. Potter bougeait toujours au-dessus de lui, allant au bout de son orgasme. Drago eut soudain envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de ne pas le laisser partir ; il ne voulait pas que ce moment se termine.

Mais il ne fit rien quand Potter arrêta de bouger. Il resta ainsi un long moment, sa joue appuyée contre celle de Drago, avant de se retirer et de rouler sur le dos. Drago était collant et couvert de transpiration, son tee-shirt était remonté et maculé du sperme de Potter ; il aurait pu utiliser sa baguette, là, pour nettoyer tout ça. Il aurait pu se lever et aller se laver, mais ça semblait un effort trop grand.

Potter avait les yeux fermés et respirait fort. Peut-être qu'il regrettait ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Drago le fixa un moment, avant de se redresser pour attraper les couvertures. Il se rallongea en passant un bras en travers de la poitrine de Potter, et enfouit son nez dans le creux de son cou. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il le repousse, mais Potter l'attira plus près et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Tu étais censé te reposer cette nuit, » dit-il d'une voix râpeuse.

Drago emplit ses narines de son odeur et se détendit.

« C'est ce que je vais faire. »

* * *

><p>« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait refusé de rétrécir, dit Potter pour la énième fois.<p>

— Tu n'avais pas dit hier que tu t'attendais à ça ?

— Je comptais qu'elle me prouve que j'avais tort.

— Tu reviendras chercher la tente plus tard, et ta baguette. Et la mienne aussi, peut-être. Je sais pas ce que Greyback en a fait. »

Potter soupira.

« Il est possible qu'elle ait été dans sa poche. On essaiera de la récupérer avec Accio. »

Drago hocha la tête, à nouveau à court de mots. Ils avaient parlé et parlé depuis qu'ils s'étaient réveillés et avaient commencé à se préparer. Ils avaient parlé de la tente qui refusait de se laisser plier, ils avaient parlé du temps, du calme et de la beauté de la forêt qu'ils traversaient, et même de ce qu'ils comptaient manger et boire quand ils seraient de retour à la civilisation. Ils avaient parlé de tout sauf de ce qui s'était passé dans la tente la veille.

C'était sans doute pour le mieux. Drago n'avait plus l'énergie de se battre encore. Bientôt ils retourneraient à leurs vies et ignoreraient l'existence de l'autre comme ils l'avaient fait pendant deux ans. Peut-être qu'ils se croiseraient à nouveau un jour, peut-être alors que Drago serait marié, qu'il aurait un fils. Peut-être que Potter aurait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre.

« Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? » demanda Potter.

Drago réalisa qu'il avait ralenti et qu'il traînait derrière, perdu dans ses pensées. Potter le fixait.

« Rien. »

Drago se força à sourire et le rattrapa.

« J'ai juste cru entendre quelque chose, » mentit-il.

Mais Potter répondit :

« Moi aussi. »

Il fronça les sourcils et regarda autour de lui.

« Comme un grognement. »

Drago se figea.

« Tu blagues, hein ? Il ne peut pas y avoir d'autres loups-garous. Il fait plein jour, et Greyback n'aurait pas établi son repaire près de… »

Mais Drago l'entendit à son tour : un grognement sourd et distant. Qui se transforma rapidement en des aboiements aigus, comme la voix d'un caniche.

« C'est un chien, dit Drago.

— Oui. Et je crois que j'entends des voix.

— Des Moldus ?

— Probablement.

— On devrait leur courir après, non ? Peut-être qu'ils vont dans la même direction que nous. »

Potter hocha la tête mais ne bougea pas. Les aboiements se firent plus lointains.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'on rencontrerait des gens si vite.

— C'est un problème ? »

Potter se retourna pour le regarder.

« Je suppose que oui. »

Il avait l'air si pitoyable que Drago fit un pas en avant pour se rapprocher de lui.

« Je crois que je préférerais retourner à la tente, maintenant que j'y pense, ajouta Potter.

— On n'a rien à manger, dit Drago doucement.

— On pourrait chasser et cueillir des fruits. »

Potter sourit mais redevint vite sérieux.

« Je suppose que c'est moi qui me montre déraisonnable de nouveau. »

C'était certainement déraisonnable. Et tentant. Mais il fallait que l'un d'entre eux garde la tête froide.

« On devrait y aller, Potter. On peut encore les rattraper. »

Mais plutôt que de se remettre en route, Potter marcha jusqu'à lui et l'attrapa par le devant de sa chemise. Il avait l'air si féroce que Drago pensa qu'il avait l'intention de le secouer ou de le pousser. A la place, Potter dit :

« Epouse-moi. »

Drago cligna des yeux.

« Quoi ?

— Epouse-moi. Ne te marie pas avec cette fille. Epouse-moi.

— C'est moi qui me suis cogné la tête, Potter, pas toi. Sérieusement, chasser et ramasser des fruits sonne comme un plan parfaitement logique à côté. Comment est-ce que tu peux… ce n'est même pas légal. Nous sommes des sorciers. »

Potter serra le poing qui tenait toujours le tissu de sa chemise. Il tira et tourna, communiquant sa nervosité à Drago.

« J'y ai pensé la nuit dernière, se dépêcha de dire Potter. C'est légal dans le monde moldu, à quelques conditions. Et le Ministère reconnait les cérémonies moldues. On aura besoin d'un cachet du Ministère pour le rendre officiel. Je me fous de ce qu'il faudra faire pour l'obtenir. Je leur ferai du chantage, je les menacerai, je commencerai une campagne. »

Drago aurait voulu jeter un Silencio à Potter et le forcer à se taire. Il racontait n'importe quoi mais une part de Drago, une grande part de Drago, voulait désespérément dire oui et accepter ce rêve fou, impossible.

Drago attrapa la main de Potter et la repoussa.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'un mariage résoudra, exactement ?

— Ce n'est pas une solution, c'est une promesse. Je veux officiellement te promettre que je ne partirai pas. Quand quelqu'un me dira que tu n'es pas la bonne personne pour moi, je veux pouvoir lui dire de surveiller ce qu'il dit de mon mari. Je veux montrer à tout le monde, et surtout à toi, que je ne changerai pas d'avis à la première tempête. Tu as raison, Drago. Personne ne nous prendra au sérieux si nous ne sommes pas sérieux nous-mêmes. Mais si on l'est, on a la possibilité de les faire changer d'avis. Pas d'attendre que eux nous fassent changer le nôtre. »

C'était comme si quelqu'un venait de tirer un tapis de sous ses pieds. Drago luttait pour ne pas tomber. Il aurait voulu que Potter ne soit pas en train de lui dire ça dans une forêt si pleine de lumière et de couleur, de vert.

« Potter…

— On se retrouvera ce soir, on ira dans le monde Moldu, on jettera un Confundo à quelqu'un si besoin est, et on se mariera. Et après, on pourra attendre, autant que tu voudras, jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt pour le dire aux gens. Je n'insisterai pas, je te le jure, je n'insisterai pas.

— Tu es fou. »

Si fou que ses paroles ne pouvaient sembler raisonnables qu'à un autre fou. Et Drago était en train de succomber. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire de lui ?

« J'ai raison. Cette fois j'ai raison. La dernière fois je t'ai laissé partir. Je ne me suis pas battu pour toi. J'ai laissé tomber. Juste comme tu l'avais prédit. Je ne vais pas refaire la même erreur. Personne n'a le droit de dire que tu n'es pas la bonne personne pour moi. Pas même toi. »

La tête de Drago était lourde. Il appuya son front contre celui de Potter. Quelque part, il avait toujours su que ça arriverait. Que si Potter lui demandait de revenir, il le ferait. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Potter le fasse, toutefois. Et certainement pas comme ça. Il pouvait sentir sa raison lui échapper.

« Tu m'as jeté un Imperius. Juste comme ça, sans baguette. »

Sauf que la sensation de félicité que Drago essayait de repousser n'était pas vague ; sa source était claire. Est-ce qu'il avait espéré que ce moment vienne tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé dans la tente ? Est-ce que c'était pour ça qu'il était si facile d'oublier tout ce qui, croyait-il, les séparait, et de s'abandonner parce que Potter lui jetait des miettes ? Sauf que ce n'était pas des miettes ; Potter s'offrait lui-même.

« Est-ce que c'est un oui ? »

Les yeux verts de Potter étaient hypnotisants.

« Et si c'est le cas ? Si je rentre à la maison maintenant, je vais… et si je change d'avis ? Et si tu changes d'avis ? Si on se met d'accord pour se retrouver quelque part et que l'un de nous ne vient pas ?

— Je ne vais pas changer d'avis, dit Potter avec force. Et je te kidnapperai s'il le faut. »

Soudain, Drago ne voulait plus rentrer chez lui ; il ne voulait pas prendre de risques. Là, il était seul avec Potter, loin de tout et de tous. Il avait failli mourir et son corps se rappelait encore la chaleur de Potter, son réconfort. A cet instant, rien ne semblait infaisable. Il était prisonnier d'un des rêves impossibles de Potter et il ne voulait pas se réveiller. Si Potter disparaissait de sa vue, tout ce qui semblait si clair et plein de promesses en cet instant disparaitrait également.

« On pourrait… »

Drago grimaça. Est-ce qu'il était vraiment en train de faire ça ?

Son cœur se mit à battre de façon incontrôlable lorsqu'il recula et remonta sa manche. Potter avait l'air trop perdu pour l'arrêter. Lentement, Drago tapa contre son poignet avec sa main gauche, cinq fois. L'air autour de son avant-bras trembla et révéla un étui de cuir. Avec un regard d'excuse pour Potter, Drago tira une petite baguette. Elle reprit sa taille entière dans sa main.

« Baguette de secours, dit-il. Je ne m'en suis jamais trop fait pour les règles de sécurité de base. »

Potter regarda la baguette et secoua la tête.

« Tout ce temps, tu avais une baguette ? Mais… »

Il semblait incapable de décider s'il était en colère ou non.

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? »

Drago avala sa salive.

« J'avais besoin de la nuit dernière. Je pensais que c'était tout ce que je pourrais avoir.

— Oh. »

Potter enroula lentement ses doigts autour de ceux de Drago ; ils tenaient la baguette à deux.

« Pourquoi me le dire maintenant ?

— Je pense qu'on devrait aller jeter des Confundo à quelques Moldus. Immédiatement. »

Les yeux de Potter s'agrandirent.

« Tu dis oui ? Tu dis oui pour de vrai ? Pour une cérémonie moldue qui ne sera même pas légale car on n'est pas moldus et qu'on prévoit de leur jeter des sorts ? »

Drago rit ; il avait l'air à la fois heureux et hystérique.

« Je m'en fiche. Je veux entendre tes promesses. Officiellement. Et avoir un stupide morceau de papier pour m'en rappeler. »

Potter l'embrassa soudainement, un baiser rapide et impérieux qui fortifia sa résolution.

« Je pensais que j'avais tout foiré, chuchota Drago contre ses lèvres, dans une confession à peine audible. Je pensais que tu ne voudrais plus jamais de moi. J'ai paniqué quand tu as voulu rendre notre histoire publique, et je l'ai toujours regretté depuis. J'ai essayé de me convaincre que c'était mieux comme ça, mais c'est faux. »

Potter soupira et l'embrassa encore, avant de serrer sa main dans la sienne.

« C'est bon, tout va bien. Ça n'a plus d'importance. On se marie pour de faux aujourd'hui. »

Drago hocha la tête en souriant.

« Où ça ? »

Potter réfléchit un instant.

« Little Whinging. J'arriverai peut-être même à nous trouver des témoins. Mon cousin et sa femme. Je pense que Dudley adorera me voir me marier dans son vieux tee-shirt. Bon, peut-être pas me marier avec un homme. Mais il acceptera peut-être quand même, juste pour faire chier ses parents. On verra bien. On risque rien à demander. »

Drago s'était mis à rire.

« Je sais même pas de quoi tu parles, mais d'accord. »

Il reprit son sérieux.

« Et ensuite, on ira le dire à mes parents.

— Vraiment ?

— J'ai failli mourir, tu m'as sauvé la vie. Le timing est parfait.

— Si tu le dis. »

Drago attira Potter plus près de lui avec sa main libre.

« Pense à Little Whinging. »

Potter l'embrassa à nouveau.

« C'est la bonne décision. Je te le jure. »

C'était évident. Drago était trop heureux. Il prit conscience qu'il n'avait rien ressenti du tout pendant deux ans. Ce qu'il était en train de faire était peut-être un rêve impossible, mais il sortait d'un cauchemar.

Il avait planifié sa vie avec tant de précautions, il avait pesé et mesuré chaque option, écartant celles qui semblaient mener à l'échec. Et en dépit de tout ça, il avait presque failli mourir deux jours auparavant. La raison pour laquelle il était en vie, la raison pour laquelle il se sentait en vie, était dans ses bras. Si rester avec Potter était une erreur, c'est que quelque chose clochait sur cette planète, et qu'on ne devrait pas la laisser avoir le dernier mot. Et si Potter pouvait se battre pour lui, alors Drago pouvait se battre pour Potter.

« Allons-y, » dit-il.

Potter sourit et ferma les yeux. Drago le serra plus fort, et dans un craquement sonore, ils transplanèrent.

* * *

><p><strong>NdT :<strong>

Un petit commentaire ?

*yeux angéliques et attendrissants*


End file.
